


The Case of the Disappearing Clothes

by tamareens



Series: A Thousand Universes (and A Thousand Kinds of Love) - Jaewoo Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamareens/pseuds/tamareens
Summary: “My clothes keep disappearing, it's weird!”“Ohh, spooky.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: A Thousand Universes (and A Thousand Kinds of Love) - Jaewoo Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	The Case of the Disappearing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another attempt of me writing fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Inspired by this ohmnamon [tweet](https://twitter.com/ohmnamonincrrct/status/1334738514546622466)
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language and this is un-beta-ed, so I'm deeply sorry if you find typos and grammar errors.

It is a particularly windy day for autumn, but Jaehyun doesn’t think it’s time for his tan coat to be out of his closet yet. So, he rummages through his stack of warmer clothes to find his favorite; the blue hoodie that he bought with the money from his part time job as a barista in high school.  _ That’s weird _ , he clearly remembers putting it back to his closet, but it’s nowhere to be found. So, he shrugs, choosing instead to put on his black fluffy jacket.

It is a week later when Mark chooses to sleepover after finishing their paper at 3 in the morning. Mark is a little slimmer than him, so he looks for his old track team t-shirt for the younger to wear. He can’t find it. Again. Did he lose both his hoodie  _ and  _ t-shirt in the laundry? Noting at the back of his mind to go look for it after his class that day, he takes his black t-shirt and tosses it to the half asleep guy in his living room. 

“First it's my favorite blue hoodie, then my t-shirt, now it's my black jacket.“ Jaehyun throws his bag harshly at the table that's currently occupied by his friends. Johnny looks at him questioningly as he huffs angrily, “My clothes keep disappearing. It's weird!” 

“Ohh, spooky.” Johnny coos at him.

“I’m serious!” Jaehyun hits Johnny’s shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes in the process. 

“You misplaced things all the time, Jae,” Mark replies indifferently as he keeps his eyes on his phone. 

“Not my favorite hoodie  _ and _ jacket. Plus, I haven't even worn the t-shirt for some time now.”

“Maybe…” but Johnny can’t finish his sentence since he sees Ten walking to their table, “hi, babe,” he pouted for a kiss and Ten automatically lowers his head to meet his boyfriend’s lips.

“What are you guys talking about?” he forced himself between Jaehyun and Johnny, insisting on sitting beside his boyfriend.

“Jaehyun lost his clothes,”

Ten clicks his tongue as he laughs at Jaehyun that’s currently scowling, “Honestly, how do you find anything in that pigsty?”

“I hate you guys,” Jaehyun moves his ass and opt to sit beside Mark instead.

Mark lets out a groan as he loses the battle when a notification of new messages appears. He checks it and his eyes bulging as if trying to get out of its socket.

“Jae, can you go to Jungwoo right now? He left me his assignment this morning and I forgot to hand it to him before class,”

“Sure,” he shrugs and glares at the lovey dovey couple in front of him, “it’s better than here anyway.” he sticks out his tongue and makes his way to his boyfriend.

Jaehyun jogs lightly as he sees the slender figure of his boyfriend in front of the engineering building. His orange hair shines softly under the autumn sunshine and he looks so cute as he kicks the pebbles around him. Even from behind, Jungwoo looks good cladded in his washed off jeans that’s perfectly hugging his long legs. The soft afternoon sun shining at him at all the right places, making him look soft and warm in… in what Jaehyun realized now is his blue hoodie.

Jungwoo smells the familiar fresh musk of his boyfriend before even realizing his presence. When he does, he turns his body to face Jaehyun. 

“Hi, love,” Jungwoo smiles sweetly, his face is a bit pale probably from waiting outside in late autumn. He rubs his palm to find warmth so Jaehyun automatically holds them and puts them in his coat’s pocket. 

“Hey…” Jaehyun bites his lips as he feels the tip of his ears getting hotter and redder. Jaehyun was pining for over a year before asking the beautiful man to be his boyfriend. They have been good friends and even spent a lot of time having sleepovers in each other’s apartment. Because of that very same reason, they have a habit of bringing their own clothes and Jaehyun never knew that seeing Jungwoo in his hoodie would make his gut feel funny. He feels some kind of possessiveness and happiness, but mostly, Jaehyun concludes, he feels  _ love _ . 

“Aren’t you here to give me my assignment from Mark?” Jungwoo tilts his head so he can look into Jaehun’s eyes, “what’s wrong?”

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo looks at himself sheepishly, “Yeah, I love this hoodie so I took it back with me the other day. Were you looking for it?”

Jaehyun only hums as he admires his boyfriend in his clothes. 

Jungwoo chuckles as he brings himself closer to his man, “Do I look good in it?” he winks.

Jaehyun nods and answers  _ yes _ in a soft voice as he maps the way his boyfriend glows beautifully, “Did you take my t-shirt and sweater too?”

“I did. I like that they smell like you,”

Jaehyun groans and looks at Jungwoo bashfully, “You like smelling me?” He smiles and brings their noses together to an eskimo kiss. 

“I do, actually.” Jungwoo answers in a serious tone. He closes his eyes as he basks in Jaehyun’s warmth, “Will you move in with me, love?”

“WHAT?” Jaehyun lets out a high pitched noise as he pulls his face away, eyes open in surprise.

“I miss you even when we spend most of our time together and I even miss you  _ right now _ ,”

“I’m right here, you know?”

“I know,”

Jungwoo is pouting and gives him one of those irresistible puppy eyes. 

The looks makes Jaehyun think about how two autumns ago, this man was just “Mark’s childhood friend” that he met from time to time at parties because Mark was not allowed to go to parties alone. He looked so shy, so Jaehyun approached him and tried to involve him more with their group. Who would have guessed that Jungwoo would hit it off with Johnny so well in terms of making people laugh and lifting everyone’s mood? Slowly, the shy guy turned into one of the funniest guys Jaehyun ever knew and he can’t help but laugh at his jokes. And every time Jaehyun laughs, he falls a little in love with the man. 

“Okay, let’s move in.” Jaehyun says in a firm voice.

“WHAT?!?? I WAS JUST KIDDING!” with horror in his face, Jungwoo let go of their hands and run to his building. Only to come back not five minutes later to pick up his forgotten assignment from Jaehyun who is waiting with eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

“Love you!” Jungwoo pecks him and runs back inside after Jaehyun says his  _ I love you too.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How's that? 
> 
> If you haven't notice, the drabbles in this series are not related whatsoever. I just love writing something short whenever I'm stressed out and I think making a Jaewoo drabble series is gonna be fun. So, if you have any suggestions for prompts, I will gladly accept it. Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tamareens) or leave your comments down below!
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you have a good day (or night)!


End file.
